un deseo para tanabata
by hyerim
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si durante un momento te vieras completamente aislada de tus amigos debido a sus parejas? ¿pedirias un deseo improbable solo por pedirlo?y si se vuelve realidad, seria uno de esos momentos en los que te alegras y no quieres pensar mas que en el presente, eso suele pasar en tanabata.


los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia en la que se desarrollan U/A

Shikamaru-temari

one shot

Un deseo para tanabata

Una rubia caminaba sin rumbo entre los montones de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de las diferentes tiendas y mientras los niños pedían a gritos que les ganaran un premio.

-uff-suspiro resignada-como me he dejado convencer de venir- y siguió caminando sin dirección buscando a sus amigos.

Un sonido capto su atención y rápidamente saco el celular de su bolsa, miro el número y contesto.

-¿hola?...si naruto ya llegue… ¿con quién estoy? Con nadie ¿Por qué?...ha si no te preocupes no me molesta…claro ahorita los veo- cerro con lentitud el teléfono, adoraba a sus amigos, hasta a los que acababa de conocer pero le incomodaba que cada vez que salieran todos ella fuera la única que no llevaba pareja.

No envidiaba a los demás pues los veía demasiado felices pero si se llegaba a sentir triste, camino entre los puestos hacia donde naruto le había indicado que estaban, dio una vuelta y ahí los encontró a todos reunidos.

Sasuke que abrazaba tiernamente a naruto por detrás, sakura con kakuro tomados de la mano, tenten tomada del brazo de lee, ino con choji, sai abrazando por atrás a gaara y con las manos en sus bolsillos, hinata tomada de la mano con neji y kiba con shino.

Al verla naruto la saludo con el brazo efusivamente indicándole que se acercara, los adoraba pero no soportaba el sentimiento de que les estorbaba. Se acerco a paso lento y saludo a todos, caminaron juntos por el festival, llegaron a un árbol de bambú donde colgaron sus deseos como era costumbre. Siguieron caminando y aunque todos hablaban temari sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cada uno se encontrara en su asunto.

Conforme iban pasando los puestos las parejas se iban separando del grupo, pues muchos querían ganar premios o disfrutar de la comida, al final sol quedo ella junto con naruto y Sasuke y aunque podía ver en los ojos de naruto que el no la iba a dejar sola, los ojos de Sasuke pedían casi a gritos que quería pasar un rato a solas con el rubio, aunque lo disimulara.

-chicos- llamo su atención- quiero ir a ver unas cosas, nos vemos en la colina para los fuegos artificiales- dijo con una felicidad fingida, Sasuke sonrió.

-¿te acompañamos temari-chan?-ofreció el rubio haciendo que la sonrisa del azabache se borrara por un momento, luego volvió a sonreír pues él estaba muy consciente que a naruto le dolía ver que su amiga se sintiera alejada de todos solo porque no tenía pareja y que para estar con el tenia que aceptarlo, sonrió más abiertamente.

-no gracias-sonrió la rubia, ella sabía que si por naruto fuera estaría con ella toda la noche, con tal de que no se sintiera sola, pero no le iba a arruinar su momento a Sasuke.

Salió corriendo en dirección contraria en la que hasta hace un momento había estado caminando y dio vuelta, cuando noto que la pareja ya no la veía comenzó a caminar, miraba los puestos y no se molestaba en disfrazar su desinterés, aquel festival después de todo era estaba dedicada a una pareja. Dio un par de vueltas asegurándose de que los demás no la vieran y termino por irse a la colina donde todos los años veía junto a sus amigos los fuegos artificiales.

En el transcurso recordó el año anterior, muchos apenas habían empezado sus relaciones y aunque todos miraban los fuegos artificiales, todos lo miraban abrazados de la persona que querían, fue la primera vez que se sintió distante de sus amigos. Llego a la cima de la colina y vio como el columpio ya gastado seguía ahí atado a la rama de un árbol, del que nadie tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo había llegado a crecer ahí y solitariamente.

-¿te sentirás solo?-hablo con su voz tranquila mientras pasaba la mano por el troco del árbol y sonrió cuando una brisa hizo que sus ramas y hojas se movieran.

Se sentó en el columpio y comenzó a balancearse lentamente, cerró los ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la brisa y como la luz de la luna le daba cuando se hacía para atrás. Escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse, mas no abrió los ojos la paz que sentía en ese momento era muy agradable.

Sabía que no eran sus amigos pues aun era temprano, siguió balanceándose levemente, hasta que escucho que alguien se sentaba recargado en el tronco del árbol. Abrió los ojos para mirar como un chico de cabello castaño y a su parecer bastante atractivo se había sentado y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ella lo miro unos momentos preguntándose ¿por qué se había ido a sentar ahí?, ¿Por qué no disfrutaba del festival?

-te molesto-la voz del castaño la había sacado de sus cavilaciones y lo miro mientras el bostezaba.

-no en lo absoluto-dijo en voz baja la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-un gesto de aburrimiento se dibujo en su cara mientras observaba el festival un poco más abajo.

-¿no puedo estar aquí?-murmuro molesta.

-no, no lo dije bien, me pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí, pudendo estar allá?-dijo el castaño al tiempo que señalaba el festival.

-no lo sé, me gusta estar aquí ¿y tú?-

-es muy problemático este festival-su voz tenía un deje de aburrimiento y fastidio mezclados extrañamente.

-¿Por qué?-sabía que el castaño no tenia porque contarle sus razones más el hablar con él le hacía sentir bien.

-pues, generalmente solo vienen parejas-

-¿y porque viniste entonces?-

-suelo venir a esta colina en las noches, me resulta cómoda, mas hoy olvide que era tanabata, por lo que me vi envuelto en un montón de chicas solas ahí abajo, pidiendo todo tipo de cosas que se resumen a estar con ellas por hoy-le resultaba fácil hablar con aquella chica aunque fuera una completa extraña-es por eso que este festival es tan problemático-termino y se acomodo en el árbol, terminando recostado con la mirada hacia el cielo.

Temari no entendía como podía llevarse tan bien con ese extraño, pero sus actos de hace un momento, la hicieron sentirse feliz y hasta se le hizo que el castaño se había visto gracioso. El silencio que compartían era un silencio que en su vida había sentido, no era incomodo ni demandante, no sentía la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras, realmente se sentía cómoda, se comenzó a mecer en el columpio de nuevo, mas cuando ya había agarrado un poco mas de velocidad y altura algo en el árbol crujió y una lluvia de hojas cayó sobre el castaño, prácticamente enterándolo.

Temari se levanto deprisa del columpio para ayudar al castaño, se hinco a su lado quitando unas cuantas hojas cuando de pronto el castaño se levanto con la cara de confusión, cosa que se le hizo a temari muy gracioso.

Comenzó a reírse bajamente, mas el sonido de su risa fue en aumento hasta que noto que se reía a carcajadas, el estomago se le comenzó a acalambrar y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, hacia mucho que no se reía de esa forma. Se limpio las lágrimas con el torso de la mano aun con un poco de risa y le extendió la mano al castaño, para ayudarle.

-shikamaru-dijo el castaño tomando su mano- Nara shikamaru-

-temari-dijo al sentir el apretón de la mano del castaño- sabaku no temari-

-un placer-y sonrió.

-igualmente-y la rubia también sonrió justo antes de sentir como el castaño la jalaba y depositaba un corto pero dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Ella inmediatamente bajo la cabeza a causa del sonrojo que había invadido su cara y se quedo mirando sus rodillas. El la volvió a jalar pero esta vez para que ella también se cayera en las hojas, causando que esta vez el castaño riera ante la expresión de la rubia. Ambos se rieron durante un rato y al final la rubia solo se dejo caer en las hojas escuchando como estas crujían ante su peso, el castaño la imito.

-y ¿eres tan problemática como pareces?- pregunto el castaño una vez que ambos se habían acostado, separados pero juntos.

-no lo sé, nunca me lo había preguntado-dijo la rubia mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shikamaru se acomodo apoyando su cabeza en su brazo que ahora usaba para recargarse, miro a la rubia a los ojos por unos instantes ella también lo miraba, el silencio se iba llenando de una energía que no sabían bien de que iba solo que era algo que ambos querían. Shikamaru se acerco a la rubia logrando que las mejillas de la rubia se arrebolaran.

-tienes unos ojos muy lindos- murmuro el logrando que las mejillas de ellas se pusieran aun mas rojas.

Se quedaron unos momentos más observándose y de un momento a otro las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaron un poco al escuchar el eco de sus propias palabras ¿Porque lo había dicho? ¿Que tenía esa chica que apenas la había conocido y ya sentía que no quería separarse de ella? El eco de sus propias preguntas lo hicieron caer de espalda a las hojas, sintió una incomodidad cundo tuvo que dejar de ver los ojos de la rubia y lentamente fue cerrando los suyos.

-Shikamaru-la suave mención de su nombre, la dulzura de la voz que lo había pronunciado o el tono que armonizaba con la noche, no sabía cuál de las tres cosas era, si no es que las tres, lo tentaban enormemente a volver a perderse en esos ojos que lo volvían loco -Shikamaru-volvió a llamar y el cerro los ojos con más fuerza, debía mantener la cabeza fría para que ninguno saliera lastimado, porque le importaba, le importaba demasiado no lastimar a la rubia-Shikamaru-una tercera vez y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos de ella que lo observaban divertidos y que le trasmitían algo que no podía distinguir y lo hacían seguirlos mirando.

Los ojos del castaño la miraban como si estuvieran buscando algo, el silencio se alargo y ella sonrió y se aparto un poco de la vista del castaño para poder acostarse boca abajo y usando sus codos como apoyo lo siguió mirando. El miro como ella se acomodaba.

-pareces muy problemática- susurro una vez que ella se termino de acomodar y una sonrisa de parte de ella pareció divertirlo-Temari- un susurro salió de sus labios y causo en ella un leve sonrojo.

-"Me he estado sonrojado mucho hoy"- pensó la chica divertida al recordar que eran contados sus sonrojos y que esa noche se había sonrojado mucho hablando con él.

El se fue levantando lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la chica, que lo observaba intrigada, quedo medio sentado apoyado en sus brazos, se acerco lentamente a la cara de la chica hasta que sus alientos chocaban entre si y lograban sentir el uno del otro. El se movía por una razón que no conocía, mas sentía que era una fuerza que lo jalaba hacia ella.

Ella no se movía, sentía su corazón latir demasiado fuerte, sabía lo que iba a pasar y aun así lo ansiaba, sentía el aroma del castaño que la embriagaba con forme este se acercaba mas, un leve rubor en las mejillas del castaño, casi invisible pero ahí estaba, confirmaban lo que la chica pensaba, la mirada de ella se fijo en los labios del castaño al no poder competir mas con su mirada y de nuevo se ruborizo al verlos, quería sentirlos.

El la miraba aun cuando ella había bajado si mirada, el observo toda su cara, su cabello, el brillo que este adquiría con la luz de la luna desde arriba y la de los faroles y lucecitas del festival. La forma curveada ligeramente que tenían sus largas pestañas y sus labios, se veían tan tiernos, tan suaves, con un tono rosa pálido que parecían ansiosos ante su cercanía. El aroma dulce que desprendía ella y la sutileza con la que se movía su pecho al respirar, la fuerza lo seguía jalando hacia ella y no podía negarse, no quería negarse, un poco mas cerca y una brisa soplo haciendo que el copete de ella rosara levemente su rostro, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo, la beso, un beso dulce, nada apasionado, nada demandante, en beso que les aclaro sus sentimientos, se gustaban, en ese ratito que se habían conocido, en ese ratito que habían compartido, se habían encontrado bajo un cielo claro y ahora no querían separarse.

Ella había tardado en reaccionar, lo inesperado del beso la había dejado paralizada unos momentos para después responderla. Sus labios se movían lentamente, suavemente y tímidamente sin exigirle nada que no fuera el roce entre ambos.

Se separaron un poco, y chocaron sus frentes para no separarse del todo, el la observaba y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en sus labios. Sentía como otra vez se sentía jalada hacia ella y nuevamente se apodero de sus labios, paseo una de sus manos por el cuello de ella hasta la nuca y ahí la dejo. Se volvieron a separar pero esta vez él la empujo levemente para que ella quedara sentada. La mirada de ella era tímida más decidida, sabía que le había gustado besarlo y que si por ella fuera lo seguiría haciendo, el se sentó y se hizo para atrás quedando recargado en el árbol, ella solo lo miraba, le hizo una seña con el brazo para que le diera la mano y cuando lo hizo este la jalo atrayéndola hacia él, quedaron sentados en el lecho de hojas. El contra el árbol y ella entre sus piernas, miraban el cielo como si algo fuera a pasar, el recargo su barbilla en uno de los hombros de ella y de reojo la miraba.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella volteo para verlo la cercanía a la que estaban, demostrando que la distancia casi inexistente que había entre ellos, podían sentir el aliento del otro, el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta volver a besarse, temari se dio la vuelta para estar mas cómoda, mientras que shikamaru volvía a colocar una mano en la nuca de ella para profundizar más el beso y su otra mano alrededor de su cintura para acercar más sus cuerpos. La lengua de shikamaru se deslizo por la boca de temari para encontrarse con la de ella y comenzaron una pequeña pelea para dominar a la otra, volviendo al beso más demandante, más apasionante.

No tenían la mas mínima gana de separarse, no se iban a separar hasta que el aire les faltara, más un sonido fuerte los sobresalto, el ruido sonó en el cielo que segundos después se vio iluminado por los colores que los fuegos artificiales creaban.

-tal vez cuando terminen-sonó como pregunta mas era afirmación.

-tal vez, no seguramente-comento ella que aun sentía rozar sus labios con los del castaño cuando hablaba.

Un beso corto y dulce deposito en los labios del castaño y ella se volvió a acomodar, recargándose en el pecho de él. El volvió a recargar su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y ocasionalmente besaba su cuello. Se quedaron asi unos minutos, hasta que el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, se removió un poco hasta que logro sacarlo y vio que quien le marcaba era naruto, pues como era costumbre les había dicho que vería los fuegos artificiales, suspiro y contesto.

-¡temari! -Se escucho el grito salir de la bocina del aparato- te estamos esperando…los fuegos artificiales ya empezaron y no te encontramos en el festival ¿Dónde estás?- naruto hablaba apresuradamente, la rubia sonrió, seguramente el rubio era el único que la había buscado, pues siempre era así quedaban en la colina mas no se veían antes por lo que el rubio siempre se aseguraba de que la rubia los viera y que no se perdiera ese momento con sus amigos.

-naruto- murmuro y el castaño la miro con confusión- no te preocupes -hablo mas fuerte esta vez- estoy en la colina solo que más arriba, estoy con alguien así que no te preocupes-

-¿con alguien? ¿Con quién?-las preguntas del rubio se escucharon y una explosión seguida.

-luego te cuento, seguro Sasuke se enojara si ve que en lugar de disfrutar el momento hablas con migo ¿no?- se escucho un leve "está bien, pero me cuentas" en el otro lado de la línea y colgó.

-¿tu novio tal vez?- pregunto el castaño divertido, aunque el hilito de celos se distinguía en su voz.

-jaja no-murmuro la chica depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla del castaño- uno de mis amigos con los que vine-

-¿se molestaran contigo porque no estás con ellos?-

-en absoluto- murmuro y se recargo nuevamente en el pecho de el.

Vieron los fuegos artificiales con absoluta tranquilidad. "¿esto se siente cuando naruto dice que es agradable verlos con la persona que quieres?" se pregunto y suspiro. Aun no acababan los fuegos cuando ya se habían besado nuevamente y cuando terminaron fue cuando decidieron irse, se levantaron del lecho de hojas y se sacudieron un poco, estaban tomados de la mano, mas él la soltó y ella miro con desilusión su mano vacía. "¿todo termino?" se pregunto sintiéndose tonta por haberse hecho ilusiones, mas el pensamiento se borro cuando sintió los brazos de el rodeándola y abrazándola por detrás sonrió.

-¿te acompaño a tu casa?- y aunque era pregunta sonaba casi como un hecho.

-claro-sonrió- pero antes tengo que hacer algo-

Caminaron hasta bajar la colina y se dirigieron hacia el árbol de bambú donde había colgado su deseo, lo descolgó y se acerco a un pequeño cenicero donde le prendió fuego al papel, mientras veía como se quemaba shikamaru la tomo de la mano.

-"se cumplió"-fue su pensamiento mientras de reojo observaba al castaño y sonrió.

Cuando termino de quemarse, caminaron hasta salir del festival, él la abrazaba por detrás y ella tomaba sus manos. No le gustaba pensar que pasaría después, le gustaba sentir la felicidad que la llenaba en ese momento y que hacía que sonriera todo el rato, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que no quería borrar, porque esa noche había pedido el que se le hacia el deseo más improbable para que se le cumpliera, el deseo mas que había puesto en la hoja porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y se alegraba de ello. Escuchaba la voz de naruto para convencerla que fuera esa noche "vamos temari-chan veras que en tanabata se te cumple tu deseo este año, se siente la magia este año, ándale di que si" palabras que en su momento se le habían hecho divertidas y sin sentido y que ahora agradecía porque esas palabras la hubieran convencido de ir para encontrarse con la persona que haría realidad su deseo, para encontrarse con shikamaru.

Fin

Gracias por leer, dejen su comentario (positivo, negativo, constructivo o del tipo que sea n.n)


End file.
